Sex Master Game
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: This is a very not good game... warning:OOC inside, sho-ai, and not for kids game! read and reviewe please!


**So, I just thought about this story after I played Persona 4 when they visit the club at Persona 3. and I thought, it's not a bad idea if I write it with my own imagination. And sorry for my sucks grammar! It's not beta-ed! Well, I just want to say that. Enjoy the story please!**

**Sex Master Game**

By:Vanilla Amano

"Are you sure we'll be alright if we go here?" Taka asked.

"It'll be alright, fucking second Honjo. I'll just trheat the fucking security and they'll let us in without any damage." Hiruma said.

So Taka can't protest anymore. He glance at Yamato that look so calm beside him. Taka sigh. "If something goes wrong, I hope you already have a plan."

"Kekeke! Who do you think you're talking to!" Hiruma laugh devilishly and continue inside the club.

"Well, after you," Yamato said as he give a way to Taka.

"Thanks," Taka mumbled shortly and go in. Yamato followed suit.

Now, Japan's team are went to the club for a little refreshing before tomorrow tournament. All of them go there, including Chubo, Mamori and the cheerleader.

"Wow! It's the first time I actually go into a club!" Monta cheered as he entered the club.

"Yes, me too!" Sena also look excited. "I don't think it will be actually like this. I thought this place is more crowded!"

"And it is, fucking shrimp!" Hiruma shoot them with his gun. "I just ask the fucking manager here to raise the price tonight so fewer people will come here. kekeke!" he said and walk away.

"I forgot he's that kind of person…" Monta murmured.

Finally, they started to go to the dance floor and dance. Some of them just sit and watch the rest of them dance.

"I kinda dizzy…" Riku said. He was one of the people that choose to sit and watch his friends dance.

"Yes, me too…" Sena nodded weakly. He drink the non-alcohol drink that he ordered.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and sleep? Tomorrow we'll face a game anyway…" Kakei said, crossing his arm infront of his chest.

"Yes, I agree." Shin nodded. "We need sleep so we can fight tomorrow. Especially you, Eyeshield 21." He turned to Sena.

Sena blushed. "M-me? Why me?"

"Because you're Japan's Ace."

"Yo!" suddenly, Mizumachi walked toward them. His face already red and look drunk. "What's up, guys? Planning to run away from here? _Hic_," he asked.

"Mizumachi? Are you drunk?" Kakei stood up and grab the drink that Mizumachi hold. "Are you drink a beer?"

"No, it's a juice. _Hic_," Mizumachi shook his head.

Kakei take a sniff to the 'juice' and winced. "Baka! It's a beer!"

"Is it? _Hic_," Mizumachi grin widely. "Look at your face, Kakei! You should take a drink too!" he said.

"What! No, I will no—" but before Kakei can reject, Mizumachi already brought the drink to his lips. Sena watched them in horror.

"Is Kakei-san gonna be okay?"

"I don't think so…" Taka said unsurely.

"You too, Taka!" Mizumachi also force Taka to drink. The receiver can't fight because Mizumachi was SO big.

It's 23.10 at America now. Some of the Japan's team already went home while some of them still here. the people that still stay at the club was Hiruma, Agon, Shin, Sena, Taka, Yamato, Kakei, Mizumachi, Riku, Akaba, Kotaro and Kid. They sit at the corner of the room at the second floor, circling around the round table they ordered for them. Except Akaba and Kid because they still dance(Akaba become the DJ).

"Listen to me, punk! You'll do as I say or I rip you alive! _Hic_," Mizumachi said. He obviously drunk. Not just him, Kakei, Kotaro and Taka already drunk too.

"Hah! Listen to what we say, people! And you'll be alright! _Hic_," Taka said dumbly. His face were flushed and red.

"…" Kakei didn't say anything but he was obviously drunk too.

"If you SMART, you'll do as we say!" Kotaro said, pointing his comb to the others.

"This is stupid. They're fucking drunk. I'll get out from here," Hiruma said. He picked his laptop and walked to the first floor.

"Aah?" Agon said. "Are you trying to run away, fucking trash? 'coz I'm not leaving you alone." And he followed Hiruma to the first floor. Now that both of them gone, they're position now like this. At the left side, sit Yamato, Riku, Kakei, Mizumachi, Taka, Kotaro, Sena and Shin. Sena and Riku exchange look.

"No one will leave this area anymore, you hear me! _Hic_. If you try to live, I'll give you instant kill!" Mizumachi yelled madly at them.

"But, if the police found us without Hiruma-san, we'll doom…" Sena said weakly.

"Believe me, Hiruma wouldn't go. _Hic_," Taka stated. He slam his glass to the table and smile mischievously.

Shin didn't say anything. He kept his silence since Kotaro give him a suspicious drink. "Umm… I wanna ask, who still hasn't drunk here?" Yamato asked nervously since half ot the group already drunk. Sena, Riku, and himself raise their hands. "It's means… Shin and Kakei was REALLY drunk…" Yamato murmured horrorly.

Taka smirked. "Lets play 'Sex Master' game!" he said. "Since I'm the one who suggest it, I'll become the sex master!" he cheered and drink the beer more.

"No, you don't! I'll be! Because I'm SMARTer than you!" Kotaro object and grab Taka by the collar.

"No! I will!" Taka shook his head stubbornly.

"Whatever! Just get the game start!" Mizumachi slap both Taka and Kotaro cheek. Finally, Taka become the sex master.

"Okaaaay… since I'm the sex master, I can do whatever I want and you can't protest about it!" Taka smirked mischievously and let out two dice.

"Since when you have that dice?" Yamato asked.

"No one knows that I always wanted to play 'Sex Master'…" Taka grinned and continue, "Someone roles the dices and whatever the number is, you have to do as the number says. This is the following numbers :

2. Kiss anyone you want

3. Drink one beer

4. Kiss the person at your left

5. Kiss the person at your right

6. Sex Master control you

7. Kiss all the people at this table

8. Confess your biggest secret

9. Everyone drinks a beer

10. Piggy bag anyone you want

11. Kiss the person to your right and your left

12. Make out with anyone you choose

Yamato, Riku and Sena mouth open widely. "WHAT?" they shrieked in unison.

"I said, no one can protest since I'm the sex master here," Taka smirked again. Mizumachi and Kotaro high five behind his back. "Okay then… I choose Kakei as my first victim…" he grinned and give the dices to Kakei.

Kakei, with his flushed face, grab the dices and role it. He got number 8. everyone hold their breath, waiting for him to confess his biggest secret.

Suddenly, Kakei sob. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorryyyyyyy!" he cried.

"What the hell?" Yamato raised his eyebrows shockly. Riku winced, Sena gasped surprisedly.

"I'm the one that stole Kurita's manju from his bag and eat it by my own! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Kurita, I'm sorry!" Kakei continued to cry. He grab the closest person hand and snuggle to it, crying there.

Mizumachi, the one that Kakei snuggle to, grinned. "Hey, Kakei-chan. We need you to choose someone to be the next victim." He said softly.

Kakei stop crying. "Shin," he said shortly and cry again. Shin raised his head.

"This is… a challenge for me… _hic_. I need to… take it seriously… _hic_," Shin said between the _hiccup_.

"Shin-san is drunk!" Sena and Riku shrieked in unison. Yamato shook his head weakly like he was say. "We're doom".

Shin role the dices. Since it's not an electronic thing, he do it well. Number 3 come out. He took one beer and raise it. "For tomorrow fight… _hic_." He said before drink it. after he finished the beer, he pointed at Riku.

"What? Me?" Riku asked in disbelief. Shin nodded and down his head again. Riku sighed and grab the dices. He roles it and… number 10 come out. "Sena, come here."

"Hieechh! Me?" Sena gasped.

"You're the only one that has the same size as me! If I try to piggy back anyone beside you, I'll end up in the hospital!" Riku said emberassedly. Finally, Sena give up and let Riku piggy back him around the club. When they finally finished, Riku choose Sena as the next victim.

Sena almost cry when number 4 is out. "Umm…" he look at Shin nervously.

"Just do it, Sena! Just kiss Shin!" Mizumachi cheered.

"Come on! It's just a game!" Taka grinned. Sena gulped. He quickly pressed his lips to Shin when he raised his head as he heard his name were said. They kiss quite a long time. Sena blushed furiously when he pull him self from Shin. "Umm… I choose Mizumachi!"

Mizumachi and Kotaro chuckled, Taka giggle. Yes, he IS giggling now. "Are you challenge me? _Hic_," Mizumachi said and role the dice. He laughed hardly when he saw number 11 on the dice. He peck on Taka's lips and turned to Kakei.

"Kakei-chan~ I wanna kiss you~ better you take a deep breath now~" Mizumachi sang when he lift up Kakei's face.

"Hmm?" was Kakei only response before Mizumachi kiss him. After they finished, he grinned and look around the table. "Now… who should I choose?" he asked naughtily.

"This game is dangerous…" Yamato whispered. He doesn't now why, but he felt a little jealous when Mizumachi peck at Taka's lips before.

"Aha! I choose Yamato-chan!" Mizumachi shout cheerfully and point at Yamato.

"Huh?" Yamato dumbfounded. Mizumachi toss the dices to him. Yamato stare at the dices like it was the most hateful thing on top of his list.

Riku, Sena and his own eyes widened in horror when they saw number 6 from the dices. "Oh my," Taka smiled mischievously, make Yamato stare at him. "Okay, it's no use wasting time. Why don't you pull out a make-out session with me until we lack of air?" he asked.

Yamato jaw drop widely and he can feel his face blushed. "What the hell? Taka, are you realize what you were saying?" he asked disbelief.

"Oh, I realize it and I want to do it with you. So why don't you do it for me? Remember, I'm the sex master. I can do whatever I want!" Taka said, almost whining.

"Here. let me give you a room." Mizumachi said before move aside a little so Yamato could sit beside the silver haired. Yamato gulped and sit there. Riku and Sena watch them curiously, even they started to like this game when it get more interesting like this.

Yamato moved closer towards Taka and Taka do the same. He leaned his body to him and finally their lips met with a gentle embrace. Yamato pushed Taka to the floor without breaking the kiss so the long haired man beneath him now. Taka put his hand around Yamato's neck and pull him closer, make him deepened his kiss. Yamato nibble on his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Taka open his mouth and Yamato's tongue slid in, make Taka moaned inside his mouth.

Finally, they parted their lips when they're lacking of air. Yamato's face blushed furiously, didn't believe he just make out with someone he trust and love the most. "I choose Kotaro as the next victim and sex master." Taka's voice snap him out from his imagination.

"Umm… Taka? About before…" Yamato can't finished his line because Taka suddenly kiss him again.

"I know. Don't say it," Taka smiled slightly. "I just want to do it with you. It's no matter if you like it or not." He whispered softly on Yamato's ear.

Yamato shivered. "Are you kidding?" he hissed. "I want to do the same to you!"

Taka's eyes widened. "What? Am I drunk enough to think about this?" he asked confusedly.

"No," Yamato smirked. They didn't hear what anyone say anymore. "You're not drunk enough to know I love you so much." He said before he pushed Taka to the floor and kiss him again.

When they finally woke up from the floor, everyone else already gone from the table because they're busy with their own business. Mizumachi and Kakei make out in the other corner of the room. Sena sleep in Shin warm embrace while the bigger man round his big and protective arm around Sena's body. Kotaro just left the table towards the dance floor and laugh like a crazy after he success make Riku drunk. Riku himself leaned his head on the table with flushed face and sleep on there.

Taka smiled. "Seems like the 'Sex Master' game was a success." He murmured.

"Yeah," Yamato nodded. then, he let out a rotten smile. "Since no one realize because they're too busy, wont you continue to the next stage?" he asked.

Taka's face blushed. "Pervert," he mumble before Yamato nibbling his neck.

It's finally 01.30 am at America. Everyone already back to their home from the club. Except for this people…

Akaba and Kid stared at the bodies lay on the floor and the couch. Akaba was brought Kotaro's limp body bridal style while Kid just brought his usual cowboy hat. "Well… what's going on here?" Kid asked.

"Fuu… I have no idea…" Akaba shrugged. Kid try wake Riku up from his drunken slumber. Akaba put Kotaro beside Shin and Sena's body. He look around and found Mizumachi and Kakei asleep at the corner. He turned his head and find another interesting sight. "Someone being intimate here…" he murmured before finally turned his head from the half naked bodies under the couch.

**Omake:**

"Kekeke… my plan works like usual," Hiruma grinned widely when he saw the bodies on the floor. He just entered the club and find another two bodies asleep there. "Especially with the fucking teikoku aces."

"Aah? Is this your plan all along for bring them here?" Agon asked.

"It's not you business, fucking dreads," Hiruma said. Agon cursed under his breath and before he could do anything, Agon already tackled him until he hit the floor.

"Shit! What is your problem!" Hiruma spat because his back hurt like shit when he hit the floor.

"Another game, trash," Agon said, licking his bottom lip.

"We gotta go before the sun rise! Don't you dare to do anything stupid!"

"Oh, don't worry," Agon chukled with his angelic smile. "Sun rise almost four hours again." His angelic smile replaced by a very devil and psychotic grin.

**Fuh… I'm tired and sleepy… I write this at night, when I supposedly hafta sleep… but I just need to write this! So I write it… sorry if the story is sucks… I'll be glad if someone wants to leave review to my story…**


End file.
